Katara and Aangs Relatonsip, will it end or go to far?
by anubisd101
Summary: I do not own anything! You never know what will happen next, and I'll make sure of that!
1. THE PAST WILL TELL THE PRESANT

**I own nothing**

** CHAPTER 1: THE PAST WILL TELL THE PRESANT**

* * *

It was a warm summer night, it was a week after Zuko had ben prnounced fireloard and the war had ended. Katara was still up at midnight. She could not stop thinking about when she and Aang kissed. She went outside to clear her mind, she sat down on a cement chair and tryed to close her eyes. All she ended up tinking about is when Aang fell at Ba Sing Se, and when Aang left to fight the fireloard. She couldn't help but think that she could have lost him.

She reallized a week ago her true feelings for Aang. And she new she had to tell him. She was confused on not how she felt, but when she felt. At the therter she had her strongest feelings for Aang, and did not reallize, at the the time, that Aang was going to have to face the fireloard, she could have lost him forever without him knowing her true feelings. And she wold never be able to forgive herself.

* * *

Aang herd a noise from out his window, he looked outside to see Katara picked up is robe and went outside.

* * *

Aang- Katara? Are you ok?

Katara- Yeah, I'm ok. (as she wipes her tears so Aang can't see she's crying)

Aang-What are you doing up so late at night?

Katara- I couldn't sleep, so came out here to clear my head.

Aang- I woke up cause I heard something, and I looked out my window and saw you crying. Are you sure your ok?

Katara- Well actully, no. I need to tell you something Aang, someting I've ben waning to say for a while.

Aang- What is it Katara? (Aang asked with a puzzled and happy look on his face, thinking it was good news for him but wasn't sure)

Katara- Listen Aang, this isn't going to be easy. When I saw you fall at Ba Sing Se I knew my feelings for you that I had never felt befor. After Azula struck you I held you, and then I remembered the spirit water and used it. At first you didn't move. But I could hear you breathing, and I knew it worked.I never wanted to go through that again.(Katara started to cry) It was almost as if I lost my mother all over again.(Katara held her mothers necklace) And when you disapired that night on the island, I thought you were gone for good and I held all my feelings inside sience then because at the theter I knew I...

Aang- You what?

Katara-I knew how I felt about you, and I kept it inside to protect my self, and I didn't even think of you till the day you fought the fireloard. But now I know my feelings.

(Aang thinks to himself that Katara is opening up her feelings to him)

Katara- I don't know how you'll ever be able to forgive me.

Aang- Katara, I understand, it's ok.

Katara- Your not mad at me?

Aang- Why would I? Remember whan Zuko was hunting us down and trying to capture me?

Katara- Yeah

Aang- That was something horible, and even though were friends now, I'll never forget that. He did something that I had never heard of in a book, but what your saying, theres nothing wrong, nobody's perfect, your going to make mistakes in life, and you be forgiven no mater what it is. Katara, your not the one who shot lightning at me, your not the one who tryed to kill me, your not the one who atackted me. You saved my life more times then a person should have, your my gardian angle Katara.

(Katara cries once more)

Katara- Aang, your so kind, and so undersanding.I never got to tell you that thing.

Aang-What is it Katara?

Katara- Aang, I...

* * *

**Will Katara tell Aang that she loves him, or tell him they can't be together and why? Find out in the next chapter! Please Review**


	2. The Truth

** CHAPTER 2: THE TRUTH**

* * *

It continues from the last chapter.

* * *

Katara- I love you Aang

( The moon danced off Aangs eyes as he whiped his tears )

Aang- I love you to Katara

( They leaned in for a kiss, as the pulled away, they heard a voice, it was Sokkka! They were introble! )

Sokka- What are you two doing out here so late at night?! ( Sokka said half asleep ) ( Katara and Aang stood up )

Katara- We couldn't sleep ( Katara said unsurly ) ( Aang and Katara blushed )

Sokka- We'll try to get back to it! ( Sokka walked to the door way waiting for them )

Katara- You can go ahead in Sokka, we will be in in a few minuets

Sokka- Ok ( Sokka said with his toung sticking out, and almost falling face first on the house floor. He walked in and shut the door behind him )

Aang- Whoa! That was close!

Katara- Yeah! Hey Aang?

Aang- Yeah Katara?

Katara- Dose this mean that are relationship is official?

Aang- I know I want it to be, do you?

Katara- Yeah, I do ( Katara blushed )

Aang- Then it is, we are officialy dating! ( They both smiled at the idea and huged, they walked in the house holding hands, there rooms were right across from each other )

Aang- I love you

Katara- I love you to ( they gave one last kiss for the night )

( They had both wanted to do that for so long )

* * *

**I KNOW THAT IT WASN'T LONG, BUT I PLAN FOR THE NEXT ONE TO BE! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. THE INVATATION

** CHAPTER 3:THE INVATATION**

* * *

**RECAP: Sokka was the first one up, he went to get the mail, they were in Ba Sing Se, he scrolled through the it, there was an invatation from the Earth King. Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph, and Sukkie were invited to a ball tomarow. Hours had passed befor the gang was all up, at breckfast Sokka told everyone about the ball. The girls desided to do some shoping later, exsept Toph.**

* * *

**Sukkie- Come on Toph, you should come with us.**

**Toph- Yeah right, cause shoping sounds like my kind of thing!**

**( Sukkie was silent for a moment until... )**

**Sukkie- I've got an Idea! Toph, I'm gonna find you a boyfriend!**

**( Everyone stoped eating and stared at Sukkie )**

**Sukkie- What?**

**Toph- No ofence , but I don't want a boyfriend!**

**Sukkie- Did you just call me ?**

**Toph- Yeah, so? You whare makeup all the time, even when you fight!**

**Sokka- Calm down Sukkie, if Toph gives you a nickname, it means she likes you!**

**Sukkie- Ok, but you need to get out more Toph, I promous you, I will find you the perfect guy!**

**Toph- Whatever, it's not gonna happen though.**

**Aang, Katara, Sokka- She's right, your not!**

**( Sukkie had a puzzled, stresed out, cofused, and weirded out look on her face all at once! )**

* * *

**( Sukkie was out all day with Katara shoping and trying to find Toph the perfect boyfriend, she took a picture of Toph with her to show the boys she saw that she thought Toph might like. )**

**Katara- Sukkie! I'm getting board loking for a boyfriend for Toph! We finished shoping an hour ago, I'm going home to wait for you.**

**Sukkie- Ok, by**

**Katara- By**

**( Sukkie continued to look until... )**

* * *

**( Katara had just got home and put her bags in her room, she went to see Aang. )**

**Katara- Hi**

**Aang- Hi Katara. Where's Sukkie?**

**Katara- She's still looking for a boyfriend for Toph.**

**Aang- She's not gonna do it!**

**Katara- I know, so about this ball tomarow...**

**Aang- Do you wan to go together? ( Aang said with confidence, he suprised himself! )**

**Katara- I'd love to, but just one problem**

**Aang- What?**

**Katara- We would have to tell everyone tonight, you know, about us, being together.**

**Aang- I know, but what's the big deal?**

**Katara- I think your forgeting of how my brother might react! I'm not saying that he dosn't like you, I'm saying I don't know how he'll react.**

**Aang- Oh yeah, I forgot about reactions! ( Aangs bravery sudonly turned into fear! )**

**Katara- Don't worry Aang, I'm sure he'll exsept it!**

**Aang- I hope so, I really like you Katara. ( Aang held Kataras hands ) ( Katara smiled )**

* * *

**( Sukkie Walked in the door exsited! )**

**Sukkie- I'M HOME!**

**Sokka- Why are you so exsited?**

**Sukkie- BECAUSE I DID IT!**

**Sokka- YOU DID?! WITH WHO?!**

**Sukkie- No, not that stuppid! ( She grabed Sokkas face and shoved him onto the couch )**

**Sokka- Oh**

**Sukkie- I'm talking about finding Toph a boyfriend! The perfect one!**

**Sokka- Really?**

**Sukkie- Ah hanh!**

**Sokka- Wow, I've got to give you credit for trying! Good luck with telling Toph.**

**Sukkie- What is that soposed to mean?**

**Sokka- Look, I'm just saying Tophs not a romantic girl, she's not gonna be inlove with the Idea of going out with some guy that she dosn't know, and her friend picked out for her. You want to know the only thing that she's inlove with?**

**Sukkie- Sure, I'd love to hear it.**

**Sokka- Earthbending! That's it!**

* * *

**( Aang and Katara step out in to the living room. ) ( Toph walks in and sits on the couch )**

**Toph-What?**

* * *

**I WANT TO KEEP YOU GUYS GESSING, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Agree

** CHAPTER 4: Agree**

* * *

Katara- We're dating! ( Aang and Katara Blushed )

Sukkie, Sokka, Toph- Your what?!

Sokka- What? How did this happen? When did it happen?

Katara- Remember when you came outside the other night?

Sokka- Kinda...

Katara- Then

Sokka- Katara, we need to talk. ( They steped out side )

* * *

Katara- Sokka, you can't keep us apart! I don't care what you... ( She was interupted by Sokka )

Sokka- Katara, calm down, man you think I would be the one who is crazy right now. Look, I'm not disaproving.

Katara- Your not?

Sokka- Nope. Listen, I think Aang's a great guy. If I could have picked anyone for my little sister to date, it would be him.

Katara- Wow Sokka, that means so much to me! ( She huged Sokka )

Katara- So you don't mind if me and him go to the ball together?

Sokka- You to have fun!

Katara- Thankyou Sokka!

Sokka- But not to much fun!

Katara- I know!

Sokka- And make sure that he wares his good air nomad cloths.

Katara- I will. What are you going to ware?

Sokka- Sukkie's going to help me pick out my outfit.

Katara- Good! ( She ran into the house with a smile one her face! :) )

* * *

Sukkie- I told you Toph, he's perfect for you!

Toph- Yeah whatever!

Sukkie- Come on, it coudn't hurt to try!

Toph- ( She blew the bangs out of her face ) Fine.

Sukkie- YES! You first date is tonight at 7:00 p.m. You to are going to the park!

Toph- Ok. What's his name again, first and last?

Sukkie- Jimmy Lu. I did a little shoping for you after I found him. I got you a great earthbending outfit!

Toph- Whatever. I have a question.

Sukkie- What?

Toph- Is he from Ba Sing Se?

Sukkie- No, he's a comon earthbender from Omashu, he escaped from Omashu befor the fire nation invaded it.

Toph- Wow! This gut just got 80% cooler!

Sukkie- Really? Why?

Toph- Because, he's not from Ba Sing Se, witch is a horible and messed up town witch equals 25%, he's an earthbender, witch equals 35%, and he was brave and strong enogh to escape his home town and get by the fire nation, witch equals 20%!

Sukkie- Well I'm glad your you like him!

* * *

**Tune in for the next chapter tomarow to see how the date with Jimmy and Toph gose! Please Review!**


	5. TRUE LOVE

** IN THIS CHAPTER TOPH GOSE OUT ON THE THE DATE WITH JIMMY **

* * *

** CHAPTER 5: TRUE LOVE**

* * *

**RECAP: SOKKA HAD EXSEPTED AANG AND KATARA'S RELATIONSHIP, AND SUKKIE FOUND TOPH A BOYFRIEND WHO SHE AGREED TO GO OUT WITH.**

* * *

**IT WAS NIGHT TIME AND TOPH WAS WAITING ON HER DOOR STEP FOR JIMMY UNTILL SUKKIE CAME OUT**

* * *

Sukkie- He's not here yet?

Toph- Nope

Sukkie- He should be here any minuet. You look great Toph!

Toph- Thanks. And thaks for going to all this trouble for me.

Sukkie- Your welcome. ( Toph punched Sukkie on her arm )

Sukkie- Oww! What was that for?

Toph- That's how I show affection.

Sukkie- Here he comes! I'm going in the house now. Good Luck! And when you get home, I want a fullm report! Have fun Toph!

Toph- Thanks fan girl! ( Sukkie shut the door, and with that Jimmy was there. )

Jimmy- Hi, I'm Jimmy.

Toph- Hi, my name is Toph. Sukkie told me that were going to the park right?

Jimmy- Yeah

Toph- Cool. ( They started to walk twords the park ) She also told me your an earthbender.

Jimmy- Yeah, but as a kid I wasn't really that bright, so it took me a while to get earthbending.

Toph- How old are you?

Jimmy- I'm 13 ( The rest of the gang was 12 ) How old are you?

Toph- I'm 12 ( Toph put her foot down and shouted ) Hey were here!

Jimmy- How did you know? Your friend told me that you were... uh...

Toph- Blind? It's ok you can say it, I would actuly prafer being blind.

Jimmy- Why?

Toph- There are a lot of good reasons, and my number one is earthbending. Since I'm blind, and an earthbender, my feet are over sensitive. I feel the vibrations in the ground, and that way I can see and earthbend. ( Toph moved a rock to show Jimmy )

Jimmy- Wow! That's amazing!

Toph- Thanks. ( Jimmy and Toph sat down next to each other on the ground to talk some more ) Sukke told me your from Omashu.

Jimmy- Yes, it hurt to leave my home and my family.

Toph- I know what you mean, I ran away from home four times. But the first time I did I don't regret. When I was little, I ran away and hid in a cave, and I met the badger moles, they were the origonal earthbenders, and they were blind, so we understould each other, they toght me earthbending, and not just as a masshal art, but as an exstention of my senses.

Jimmy- That's amazing Toph! ( reached out and grabed her hand ) Your amazing. ( Toph faced him )

* * *

**WILL TOPH SAY IT'S TO SOON, OR BREAKUP WITH HIM, OR THE EXSACT OPOSITE! PLEASE REVIEW YOUR THOUGHTS!**


	6. A SIDE NO ONE EVER NEW

** CHAPTER 6: A SIDE NO ONE NEVER NEW**

* * *

**PREVIOUSLY: TOPH WENT ON A DATE WITH A GUY NAMED JIMMY THAT SUKKIE HAD FOUND FOR HER. TOPH AND JIMMY WENT TO THE PARK ON THEIR DATE. JIMMEY GRABED TOPH'S HAND AND SAID SHE WAS AMAZING, TOPH FACED HIM.**

* * *

( Toph leaned to kiss him and he responded back, sparks flew for both of them, especialy Toph. ) ( It had ben two hours befor Toph was home, she could not stop thinking of when they kissed at the park, she loved it! )

Sukkie- Oh good! Your home! ( Sukkie draged Toph into her room ) Tell me everything!

Toph- We kissed. ( Toph had a slight smile on her face ) ( Sukkie's mouth droped to the floor as she pased out sitting on her bed ) ( Toph left as soon as she did, not knowing what to tell Sukkie when she woke up )

* * *

**It was morning and Toph had no Idea how to tell everyone that she thought she was in love with Jimmy, espesily Sukkie.**

* * *

Katara- Good morning!

Sukkie- It sure is!

Sokka- Why are you to so happy?

Katara and Sukkie- Because the ball is tonight!

( Toph walked out into the kitchen and senced Sukkie sitting at the table and sat right next to her because if she sat as far away from her as posible she might get to curious thinking she told everyone about the kiss and shout across the table )

Sukkie- After breakfest, we need to talk. ( Sukkie whispered to Toph ) ( 30 minuets later everyone was done, and Sukkie dragged Toph into her room again )

Sukkie- You two kissed!?

Toph- Well, yeah.

Sukkie- Not that I'm not happy for you, I'm just worried for you, maby you two shouldn't go to the ball together, or maby... ( Toph interupted her )

Toph- I kissed him! ( Toph looked mad at Sukkie )

Sukkie- You did?

Toph- Yes. ( She calmed down ) I really like him, and I can tell that he likes me, when he held my hand last night I could feel how he feels.

Sukkie- Wow.

Toph- Thank you Sukkie. I would be in bed all day long for the rest of my life, but something about Jimmy just gets me going. I think I'm in love with him!

( Sukkie fainted again and did not wake up for 10 minuets ) ( She woke up to see everyone sitting on the couch talking to Toph. Toph had told everyone about how she felt about Jimmy, they were all congragulating her, including Sukkie

* * *

**NOT LONG, I KNOW BUT THE NEXT ONE WILL BE, I PROMOUS! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. TOPH'S BROKEN HEART

** CHAPTER 7: TOPH'S BROKEN HEART**

* * *

**PREVIOUSLY: TOPH IS GOING TO THE BALL WITH JIMMY, AANG IS GOING WITH KATARA, AND SOKKA IS GOING WITH SUKKIE.**

* * *

( It was night time, and the ball was in one hour, everyone else was still getting ready, exsept for Sokka, he was done )

Sokka- Could you guys move any faster?! I'm board waiting! ( Katara walked out into the living room )

Katara- Just shutup Sokka! Sukkie took a shower first, so I had to wait for her, and she helped pick your and Toph's outfit, aand she still has to get dressed, and so do I. And Aang can't find his air nomad cloths that you wanted him to ware. And him and Toph still need to take a shower. And Jimmy still needs to get here. So stop your conplaining!

Sokka- Fine! ( Sokka was mad that he had to wait for the others ) ( 40 minuets passed and all the gang was ready and Jimmy was there to go with them )

Toph- I called and rented us a hours carage for us all.

Sokka- I'll grab our invatations, you guys go onout and I'll be there in a minuet. ( The gang went outside and Sokka went into the kitchen to grab the invatations and realized somethin )

Sokka- Oh no! Jimmy dosn't have an invatation! Toph's going to be crushed! ( Sokka opened the door and told Toph to come in the house for a minuet, she shut the door behind her )

Toph- What?

Sokka- Uhh, Toph, your not going to want to hear this, but, uhh...

Toph- Well? Spit it out!

Sokka- You and Jimmy can't go to the ball together. ( Toph's face reded with anger of what Sokka had just said )

**( Trust me, you do not want to hear what Toph said, and luckily for her, the walls were sound proof )**

Sokka- Toph calm down! You too can't go together because he dosn't have an invatation! ( Toph calmed down )

Toph- Ho... ho... how do you know that!? ( Toph's anger came back and disapeired again )

Sokka- Because he would have gave it to us, and he would have told us.

Toph- I'm going to go ask him! ( Toph walked outside and Called Jimmy in )

Jimmy- Yeah Toph?

Toph- Jimmy, do you have an invatation to the ball?

Jimmy- You need an invatation? No sorry, I don't have one.

Toph- Oh, ok ( Toph said sadly, P.S. all the doors are sound proof to ) I'll be right back. ( Toph walked into her room and shut the door, she began to cry )

Sokka- I'll go see what she's doing. ( Sokka walked over t the door and opened it and saw Toph in the closet crying, Sokka had a worried look on his face )

Sokka- Toph, are you ok?

Toph- NO! Just go away! I want to be alone for a while.

Sokka- But the ball is soon and... ( He was cut off by Toph )

Toph- I'm not going to the ball!

* * *

**BY THE WAY, SORRY FOR NOT POSTING IN A WHILE, LIFE IS CRAZY, CLICK HERE TOMAROW FOR THE NEW CHAPTER! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. A DOMBED COUPLE! OR TWO! OR NOT?

** CHAPTER 8: A DOMBED COUPLE! OR TWO! OR NOT?**

* * *

**PREVIOUSLY: JIMMY DOSN'T HAVE AN INVATATION TO THE BALL SO TOPH IS INCREDINBLY HURT! SHE RAN IN HER ROOM AND HID IN HER CLOSET AND BEGAN TO CRY. ( :'( ) SOKKA WENT INTO HER ROOM TO GET HER AND SHE REFUSED TO GO TO THE BALL!**

* * *

Sokka- Come on Toph! You can't be serious! You have to go! Everyone wants you to. Especily Jimmy.

Toph- Well to bad! He dosn't have an invatation! How is he going to get in?! ( She came out of the closet and sat on her bed. Sokka sat down next to her. )

Sokka- I don't know, but I will think of something, I promous.

Toph- He probobly dosn't even like me the way I like him.

Sokka- What?! Of course he dose Toph. Why wouldn't he? Your a bender, your smart, your pretty. Of cours he likes you!

Toph- Yeah but... Wait. Did you just call me pretty? ( Toph did not know how to react. Sokka blushed )

Sokka- Well... Uhhhh...

Toph- It's ok. I know what you ment. And thankyou. ( Toph put her head on Sokka's shouler )

Sokka- Ok, good. ( Sokka put his arm around Toph ) You know, everyone dose want you to go to this ball, and don't worry, I'll find a way for Jimmy to get in. I promous.

Toph- Thanks Sokka. ( They faced each other and got caught up in the moment. They leaned in untill there wasn't any space between there lips. )

( They did not want to pull away but they did. To Sokka, that kiss had more spark then with Sukkie. And for Toph, that kiss had more spark then with Jimmy. They could not stop smiling at each other untill a knock on the door snaped them back into reallity. It was Jimmy! )

Toph- Come in! ( Jimmy walked in )

Jimmy- Hey Toph, are you still going to the ball?

Toph- Uhhhhhh... well...

Sokka- Of course she is! And I've got the perfect plan to get you in!

Jimmy- Cool.

* * *

**WILL THINGS END BETWEEN TOPH AND JIMMY AND SOKKA AND SUKKIE? OR WILL THINGS STAY THE SAME? FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! PLEASE REVIEW! P.S. I WILL NOT BE UPDATING ON FRIDAY-SUNDAY, I'M GOING TO NEW HAMPSHER AND A DANCE! SORRY! :(**


	9. A MASTER PLAN!

** CHAPTER 9: A MASTER PLAN!**

* * *

**PREVIOUSLY: JIMMY DOSE NOT HAVE AN INVATATION TO THE BALL AND TOPH IS UPSET. SOKKA WENT TO CHECK ON TOPH AND THEY ENDED UP KISSING! IT WAS MAGICAL TO BOTH OF THEM! BUT NITHER OF THEM ADMITTED IT. SOKKA CAME UP WITHA PLAN TO GET JIMMY INTO THE BALL. ( AND HERE IT IS! )**

* * *

Aang- So wait, explain the plan again.

Sokka- Alright, so Katara Jimmy and Sukkie stay outside well me Aang, and Toph go inside. We find the earthking and convince him to let Jimmy in. I will say he's an old friend of mine! ( Witch is a lie ) And Toph will say that he is her boyfriend! ( Witch is not a lie ) And finilly aang will vouge for him! It's a perfect plan!

Toph- I gotta admit Sokka, that's a good plan!

Sokka- Thank you Toph! Now, let's go to the ball! It's in... AHHHHHHHH! 5 MINUETS!

Toph- What?! We didn't spend that much time in their, did we?!

Katara, Aang, Sukkie- Yes you did!

Sokka- Well, whatever! Lets just go!

Toph, Jimmy, Katara, Aang, Sukkie- Agreed!

* * *

**( They arived at the ball )**

* * *

Sokk- Ok, lets do this! ( Katara, Sukkie and Jimmy waited by the door, well Sokka, Aang, and Toph entered the ball. ) ( They found the earthking )

Sokka- Escuse me sir?

Earthking- Yes Sokka?

Sokka- Well you see, I ran into a really old friend of mine, and he dosn't have an invatation. Is it posibble that you could let him in?

Earthking- Well... ( He was cut off by Toph )

Toph- And he's my boyfriend.

Earthking- Well... ( He was cut off again by Aang )

Aang- And I will vouge for him, he's a really good guy!

Earthking- Well, I supose it's alright, as long as more then one person can trust him.

Toph- Yes! Uh, I mean, thankyou sir.

Earthking- Your welcome. Is Katara and Sukkie here?

Sokka- Yes, there waiting outside with Jimmy.

Earthking- Ok, but make sure that they give there invatations.

Sokka- We will, thankyou! ( They walked away and got Katara, Sukkie, and Jimmy from outside, they gave their invatations )

Katara- This is a great ball!

Aang- It sure is! ( Aang grabed Katara's hip. Sokka did not notice, he was to busy at the buffet! )


	10. THE BALL PART 1

** CHAPTER 10: THE BALL PART 1**

* * *

**PREVIOUSLY: JIMMY DID NOT HAVE AN INVATATION TO THE BALL, BUT SOKKA HAD A PLAN TO GET HIM IN AND IT WORKED! BUT SOKKA AND TOPH KISSED BEFOR THEY LEFT FOR THE BALL, AND NO ONE ELSE KNOWS BUT THEM! PLUS, THEY BOTH THOUGHT IT WAS THE MOST PATIONET KISS THEY EVER HAD! 3**

* * *

Katara- No affence Sokka, but that plan worked out WAY BETTER then I thought it would!

Sokka- Um... thankyou?

Toph- All right, now what was this ball for Sokka?

Sokka- On the invatation it said that it was the aniversiry for Ba Sing Se being created.

Katara- Wow! How old is it?

Sokka- I have no idea.

( Toph and Jimmy grabed some food from the buffet, Sokka and Sukkie sat down at the table next to the earth king to ask him questions on war meetings the had to atend in the future **"remember, this story takes place not to far from the time the war ended, so they all have to help Zuko and Aang restore balence to the world"**, and Aang and Katara were dancing )

* * *

**TOPH AND JIMMY'S DATE**

Jimmy- Do you want to sit next to Sokka and Sukkie?

Toph- No, they told me that for the first hour or two they were going to talk to the earthking about war meetings in the fire nation that were going to have to atend in about the next week or two, the earthking is coming with us.

Jimmy- Your leaving Ba Sing Se? For how long?

Toph- I don't know, maby 2-3 weeks, 4 maximum.

Jimmy- I'm not going to be able to see you for three weeks?

Toph- Lets sit down and eat, and then I'll tell you everything I know.

* * *

**SOKKA AND SUKKIE'S DATE**

Sokka- So, earthking, what do you... ( He was cut off by the earthking )

Earthking- Please Sokka, call me Kile.

Sukkie- Why? Is that your name?

Kile- Yes it is!

Sokka- Ok then. So Kile, what do you think we're going to do in our first war meeting in the fire nation?

Kile- Befor he left Ba Sing Se 3 days ago, Zuko told me that the first war meeting was going to be about the Earthkingdoms Ba Sing Se and Omashu.

* * *

**KATARA AND AANG'S DATE**

( They were dancing )

Katara- I'll be right back.

Aang- Where are you going?

Katara- I need to go to the bathroom.

Aang- Ok, I'll wait for you by the door. ( Katara went into the bathroom, and when she came out... )

Aang- I've got to go to the bathroom to, I'll be right back.

Katara- Ok. ( Aang walked into the bathroom and someone was walking by Katara )

Katara- Vince?

Vince- Katara?

Katara- Oh my gosh, Vince!

Vince- Katara! ( She ran up to him and huged him, Vince was someone she trained with at the North Ploe, a waterbender )

Katara- I can't believe it! I haven't seen you in months!

Vince- You to! ( Vince always had a little crush on Katara ) ( Aang walked out of the bathroom and saw Vince and Katara talking, **"remember, Aang is the jelious type" **but he didn't know that Vince had a cush on Katara, he didn't really pay attention to anything in waterbending class )

Aang- Hi Vince!

Katara- Oh Vince you remember Aang, right?

Vince- Are you kidding me! Who could forget the Avatar, the person who saved the... well... everything! Including the North Pole!

Aang- Nice to see you to Vince. ( They shook hands ) ( Vince saw Katara grab Aang's hand, and his happiness turned into jellousy )


	11. THE BALL PART 2

** CHAPTER 11: THE BALL PART TWO**

* * *

**PREVIOUSLY: EVERYONE GOT INTO THE BALL, VINCE, AN OLD WATER BENDER FROM THE NORTH POLE THAT WAS IN CLASSES WITH KATARA, IS THERE TO. ONLY HE KNOW THE SECRET THAT HE LIKES KATARA! ( AND I MEAN LIKES LIKES HER! ) WHEN HE SAW KATARA GRAB AANGS HAND, HIS HAPPINESS DISAPIRED AND WAS REPLACED BY JELOUSEY, BUT HE WAS ABLE TO CONTROL IT**

* * *

( Katara, Aang and Vince sat down at an empty table, with Katara and Aang still holding hands )

Katara- So what have you ben up to latly?

Vince- Nothing much. But I did complete my waterbending training!

Katara- That's great Vince!

Vince- But I could still never beat you.

Katara- I know! ( They all lafghed )

Vince- You were an amazing waterbender Katara!

Katara- Thanks Vince!

Vince- Your welcome. So, what have you ben... ( He was interupted )

* * *

**TOPH AND JIMMY**

Jimmy- So you're going to be gone for 2-4 weeks!

Toph- Yep. ( Jimmy grabed Toph's hand )

Jimmy- Do you think I can come with you?

Toph- Look, Jimmy, I wish you could. But even if you could, we would barly see each other. I would be at meetings 10 hours a day! Minimum! I would love for you to come though, but I don't know if Zuko would let you stay in the palace.

Jimmy- Who's Zuku?

Toph- It's Zuko, and he is the new fire loard. Wern't you there when he became fire loard?

Jimmy- That was him? I was in the back so I didn't really hear much.

Toph- I can ask him if you like, Sokka's mesanger birg got back recently from the earthkingdom coloneys.

Jimmy- Why was it there?

Toph- Because, I sent a mesage to my parents, Katara wrote it down for me.

* * *

**SOKKA AND SUKKIE**

Sokka- Witch earthkingdom? There are a lot that the fire nation took. Actully, they took them all, even the coloneys.

Kile- They are focesing on the main ones, and since King Bombie took back most of Omashu, there focousing on Ba Sing Se.

Sukkie- Are you going to be staying for all the meetings?

Kile- No. I'm just going to go to the meetings involving Ba Sing Se. Zuko said he has a plan and there going to need me back here as soon as posible.

Sokka- What's the plan?

Kile- I'm not sure, but he did say he wanted your help on it Sokka.

Sokka- Really? My help? ( Sokka had tears in his eyes and a high voice ) It's an honer to help Ba Sing Se.

Sukkie- That's so sweet Sokka. ( She kissed him on the cheek )

* * *

**KATARA AND AANG**

Waiter- Would you like a glass of water sir?

Vince- Yes I would, Thankyou.

Waiter- Your welcome. Would either of you like a glass of water? ( He held the tray out to Katara and Aang, they both took one )

Katara Aang- Thankyou.

Waiter- Your welcome. ( He walked away to the next table )

Katara- So, you were saying Vince?

Vince- Ah yes. So what have you ben up to Katara?

Katara- Well, it's ben a bumpy ride these last few weeks!

Aang- It sure has!

Vince- What do you mean by bumpy ride?

Aang- Well I went missing and took fire loard Ozi's bending away!

Katara- Me and Zuko defeated his crazy sister Azula!

Aang- And the war is over!

Katara- We did a lot for one night!

Aang- We sure did!

Vince- Well I'm not suprised, your the avatar, and the best waterbender I've ever seen! You guys make a great team!

Aang Katara- Thanks!

Katara- Oh my gosh! ( Katara looked at the clock on the wall )

Aang- What's a matter? ( He grabed Katara's hand, Vince stared at Aang with anger almost reaching out to rip their hands apart. But Aang did noy see Vince's anger, he was staring at Katara withh a worried look on his face )

Katara- The ball is over in 5 minuets!

Aang- Wow! Really?

Katara- Yep, we need to go! It was so great seeing you Vince!

Vince- You to Katara.

Aang- Maby you could come over for dinner one night this week.

Katara- That's a great idea Aang! If you want to Vince.

Vince- I would love to come over!

Katara- Great! ( Katara handed him a card from inside he sleve )

Vince- What's this?

Aang- Well, when we decided to gang up on the fire loard, Sokka got so excited, he made those cards with our adress, and number. He calls us Team Avatar!

Vince- Cool! How's Wendsday?

Katara- Great! See you then! ( She grabed Aang's hand and ran twords Sokka and Sukkie )

* * *

**ALL**

Katara- Come on guys, the ball is over in 3 minuets!

Sokka- What!? We've ben sitting here for three hours?!

Aang- Yep! Lets go!

Sokka- Ok, by Kile!

Sukkie- By!

Kile- Good by everyone! ( They rean over to Toph and Jimmy )

Jimmy- Is it time to leave already?

Katara- Yep, come on! ( They all went home, and the carage took Jimmy home to )

Katara- Wow, it's really late! We should all get to bed!

Toph- I agree with her most! ( Toph rubed her eyes ) ( She just went stright to bed )

Katara- Uh, Sokka?

Sokka- Yeah?

Katara- Who were you talking to at the ball?

Sokka- The earthking. Oh, your wondering who Kile is. That's the earthking's first name. ( Sokka yawned ) Aand good night everyone! ( Sokka walked into his room that he shared with Sukkie ) Come on Sukkie! ( Sukkie was falling asleep standing up )

Sukkie- Oh! Sorry. ( She walked into her room with Sokka )

Aang- Well good night Katara. ( Aang started to walk but Katara grabed his wrist )

Katara- Wait Aang, could you do me a favor?

Aang- Sure Katara. What is it?

Katara- Well, you see, I've ben having these nightmares of the past. I was wondering if you would sleep with me to night. ( She blushed ) ( Aang was suprised )

Aang- Sure Katara, just give me a second to get ready.

Katara- Ok ( They both walked into there rooms and got ready for bed. When Aang was done he walked in the hawl and there Katara was waiting for him )

Katara- Ready?

Aang- Yep, all set. You?

Katara- I'm ready! ( Katara grabed Aang's wrist and pulled him under the covers of her bed. She cuddled Aang fell right to sleep )

Aang- Good night Katara. ( He kissed her fourhead )

* * *

**SO, WHAT DO YOU THINK? I HAVE A LOT MORE IN MIND FOR EVERYTHING! PLEASE REVIEW, AND TRUST ME, THERE IS GOING TO BE A LOT MORE KATAANG!**


	12. Update

** UPDATE**

* * *

Guys, this is not a chapter this is an update. I wanted to say that I'm am so sorry that I havn't ben here writing for a while! But with school, homework (witch has gotton way harder!), Christmas, New Years! Things have Ben CRAZY! Plus what I got for Christmas is so cool I pulled an all nighter, for 4 days! Plus my Mom's birthday, and my Uncle Paul's! To crazy of a vacation! So, sorry! Lots of thing going on! GTG, it's 11:34 p.m. and I have school tomarow! By guys! ;) :) ;) :)


	13. Note: PLEASE, PLEASE READ!

**HEY EVERYBODY!**

**NO, THIS IS NOT AN UPDATE. SORRY!**

**OK, SO I JUST RECENTLY MADE A FACEBOOK, AND TWITTER FAN PAGE FOR MY FANFICTIONS!**

**ON THESE SITES, I WILL BE SAYING STUFF LIKE: **

**•WHEN I'M GOING TO UPDATE **

**•PREVIEWS, **

**•I WILL EXSEPT QUESTIONS ON THE OTHER WEBSITES**

**•SHOUT OUTS TO OTHER STORIES AND WRITERS**

**•OPINIONS ON OTHERS STORIES, **

**•ECT.**

**FOR ALL OF YOU OUT THERE THAT HAVE A FACEBOOK, THE PAGE IS CALLED:**

**_Anubisd101_**

**AND THE TWITTER IS:**

**_anubisd101_**

**I NEED TO GET AS MANY LIKES, AND FOLLOWS AS POSSIBLE PLEASE!**

_**THANK YOU!**_


End file.
